


No Such Thing as a "Good" Bye

by aeriiin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, airport goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriiin/pseuds/aeriiin
Summary: When Hana had originally joined up with Overwatch, it was meant to be a temporary thing.It had been so easy to say ‘yes’ when Winston asked her to then stay and help rebuild Overwatch, to continue doing the work she had been doing with friends and found-family that she came to trust as much as her squad-mates in MEKA.She was so ready to join them, but was she really as ready to leave everything else behind?
Relationships: Yuna "D.Mon" Lee/Hana "D.Va" Song
Kudos: 23





	No Such Thing as a "Good" Bye

_“-- And so, we would like to formally give Hana Song, our sister-in-arms, fellow MEKA pilot, and whom I personally believe to be one of Korea’s bravest heroes, our sincere thanks for her service in the Mobile Exo-Force of the Korean Army, and wish her the best of luck in her new role as as an agent of the newly reinstated Overwatch.”_

Hana readjusted the volume on her phone as she watched Captain Myung lean away from her microphone, and heard the crowd off-screen launch into applause while several reporters clambered for their question to be heard.

_“Will Overwatch be assisting MEKA in future fights against the qwishin?”_

_“Captain Myung, has there been any talks of recruiting new members now the team is down a pilot?”_

_“How has the squad been handling these changes?”_

_“What does D.Va’s departure mean for the future MEKA?”_

Hana couldn’t help but smile. Seeing the original livestream of the event had nearly caused her to burst into tears at her old captain’s speech, but watching the video over again now, knowing what would happen next gave Hana a strange thrill of anticipation.

On-screen, she watched a few of the pilots begin to give answers, all polite and well-wishing. Saying that they’d miss her, that they aim to do their best to make up for her place on the team, etc, etc.

Until it was Yuna’s turn. 

_“What do I think? I think you all need a serious reality check here.”_ Yuna said bluntly, her eyes boring down on the crowd. She had that look Hana knew all too well, the look that seemed to say “Stop me, I dare you” _._

A few voices began to rouse, but Yuna ignored them and kept on going, gripping her mic with a huff. 

“ _All this talk about ‘what we’re going to do without D.Va’... Have you all have forgotten that there is more than one capable MEKA pilot on this squad? I’ll tell you what I’m going to do with D.Va gone: I’m going to do exactly what I’ve always done, and that is protect my home.”_

As if by some magnetic force, the main camera switched to Yuna and she locked eyes with it. Held it still with just her iron gaze alone. Even now, watching the video back as she waited for her flight to be called, luggage beside her and Dae-hyun nodding off on her shoulder, Hana felt a chill run up her spine when Yuna addressed her.

“ _D.Va-- No. Hana, you’d better be listening. You go and be the hero the Overwatch needs you to be, and we’ll keep things covered on our end here with MEKA. You’re a damn fine pilot, but you aren’t the only one who can take down the qwishin.”_ she smirked, and Hana felt her cheeks heat up with a smile of her own. _“Don’t worry. We’ve got this.”_

“Yeah, you do.” Hana mumbled aloud as she hit pause on the video and looked up at the departure monitor. 

The message board read the same as it had before. Direct flight from Busan to Gibraltar, on time. In a little under an hour, boarding would begin and she’d be saying goodbye for… well, who knows how long? 

Goodbye to her mom and her dad. Goodbye to her favorite arcades and karaoke lounge, to her friends. To MEKA. To the pilots, her closest comrades. 

To Yuna.

Her heart ached at the thought.

When Hana had originally joined up with Overwatch, it was meant to be a temporary thing. Even with their work in Paris in stopping that Null Sector attack, it took a lot of convincing on Commander Winston’s part to get the higher-ups of MEKA to send their aid. Myung ultimately had given the squad the choice to join Overwatch on a short contract, but Hana never saw any other option and agreed without a second thought.

Over the course of six-months, the rag-tag team of the new Overwatch had become some of her greatest allies, and she had seen so much more of the world than she ever knew. Somewhere along the line, Hana knew she wasn’t going to be able to just go back to MEKA. 

It had been so easy to say ‘yes’ when the big fella asked her to stay and help rebuild Overwatch, to continue doing the work she had been doing with friends and found-family that she came to trust as much as her squad-mates in MEKA. 

She was so ready to join them, but was she really as ready to leave everything else behind?

Her thoughts kept drifting back to Yuna’s words, “ _You go and be the hero the Overwatch needs you to be.”_

But what if the hero _Hana_ wanted to be, was one that stood beside...

“Hana!” 

Over the din of the airport gate, over busy passengers and busier crew shuffling to and fro, over the PA system calling out safety information, the MEKA pilot heard her name and looked up towards the source of the voice. 

Down towards the entrance to her gate, Yuna was rushing towards her with the rest of the MEKA squad in tow. 

Her lips curled into a smile as she shook Dae-hyun beside her. He snorted and blinked blearily before standing up at attention, his voice still only partially awake but no less excited to see the others. “Wha-- What are you all doing here? I thought you had training sims today.”

“Well, we did.” Kyung-soo laughed and gestured with his thumb to Yuna. “But then someone told us there were more important things to-- Oof!”

Seung-hwa gave a sharp elbow to Kyung-soo’s side and rolled his eyes. “Don’t act as if you didn’t want to come see Dae and Hana off, too.” As Hana’s former rival sputtered, Seung-hwa turned to the two in question and nodded. “Captain wanted to give you guys her regards, and to tell Hana especially how proud she is of you.”

“Just Hana?” Dae-hyun tried and failed to not look too disappointed. The others laughed and Jae-eun patted the mechanic on the back in sympathy. 

“Aw, you guys.” Hana grinned at the scene. “You didn’t have to--”

“You’re right, we didn’t.” Yuna shrugged. “But we wanted to. So here we are.” There was a pause, and then she spoke with an uncharacteristic shyness Hana hadn’t seen coming.

“And before I forget...” 

Yuna dipped into her side bag and retrieved a small stuffed bear with a red shirt, emblazoned with the MEKA logo. A promotional item for the squad no doubt, maybe even one from a gift-shop somewhere in the airport, but as Yuna pressed the bear into her arms, Hana felt her eyes begin to burn.

Seconds later, Yuna pulled her in for a tight hug, and that ache in her chest from before bloomed even more vividly. When they pulled away, Yuna looked as though she was going to start crying first if Hana didn’t beat her to it.

“Gonna miss you, Hana.”

Then, Yuna’s face softened in a way Hana knew she would miss every day. And suddenly, she couldn’t think of anything else.

Yuna, sturdy and firm like a rock. Yuna, caring and strong like the bear in her arms. Yuna, who could and would absolutely fight anyone who tried to mess with her squad. Myung may be the captain, but in Hana’s eyes, they were Yuna’s team, her family. 

Yuna, whose arms hugged her close, whose beautiful eyes were on her, who smiled in such a private way that Hana knew was only meant for her to see.

Hana hugged her bear tightly as she came to the most horribly-timed realization. A tear streaked down her cheek. Then another. And another.

She cared for Yuna. More than just a friend, more than a teammate, more than anyone else. And now she was leaving her behind.

Yuna frowned. “Hana? Hey, are you okay--”

A voice came overhead on the PA system, announcing the flight to Gibraltar would be boarding momentarily. The magic was dispelled and Hana remembered where they were with a start. She flinched and rubbed her eyes with a cracked smile. 

“Ahaha, I’m fine, I’m fine.” Quickly, she whipped her head to the side where Dae-hyun and the others were talking. “Hey, Dae! That’s our cue!”

“Yeah, I heard.” She chose not to comment on how watery his own voice sounded. Dae-hyun turned to the rest of the squad and nodded tearily before grabbing his carry-ons and making his way towards the terminal.

Painfully, Hana extracted herself from Yuna’s embrace and grabbed the handle of her own suitcase, briefly making sure to stow the bear into a side-pocket so she didn’t lose it. She took a few uneasy steps towards the plane terminal before stopping right at the ticket counter and spinning on her heel back towards the group.

“Well…” She started, then stopped. She opened her mouth, but then shut it. 

Words felt too heavy and her mind was racing. What could she say? What _should_ she say?

The squad stared at her. Seung-hwa waved. Kyung-soo flashed her a thumbs-up, while Jae-eun gave her his signature cock-sure grin that was maybe a little less showy and a little more genuine than usual. 

And Yuna stared at her, dark eyes piercing through her soul but no less fond. 

Hana stared back, and her grip loosened on her luggage. 

Suddenly, her legs moved before she could stop herself. In a single swift motion, she rushed up to Yuna, grabbed hold of her hand and planted a firm kiss on her cheek. Held the gesture for as long as she could. Held it until she was certain her message would come across.

Yuna’s breath hitched and as she pulled away, Hana watched Yuna bring a hand up to touch the spot she kissed. The world went silent, fell away completely as they locked eyes, and Hana took a deep breath.

“I’m going to miss you, too.” She felt Yuna lock their fingers together and squeeze them as she continued. “I… Yuna, I know this is really bad timing, and if you don’t feel the same then--”

“Stop talking,” Yuna mumbled with a humorless laugh before taking Hana’s face in her hands and pressing her lips against Hana’s. It started clumsy, their noses bumping together and Hana having to stand a bit taller to reach Yuna. Perhaps even a bit too firm, especially with Yuna’s palms holding Hana in place. But then iron melted into glass, into something so fragile and delicate that Hana almost didn’t want it to stop for fear of something shattering.

It may have been her imagination, but the kiss almost felt like a plea. 

_Don’t go. Please, don’t go._

Hana shuddered as they parted. The space between their faces was still warm from their shared breaths, and she swallowed a lump in her throat.

“I…” 

Yuna sighed and pressed their foreheads together. “We can talk more once you land. But... yeah,” She opened her eyes and damn her, Hana saw them _shine_ as they met hers. “Me too.”

Hana didn’t know how hard it was going to be to say goodbye to her life in Busan with MEKA. But as the plane began its ascent, and the city below grew smaller and smaller, as Dae-hyun resumed his nap against her shoulder and as she hugged her bear close to her chest, Hana realized that goodbyes were always going to be hard.

Her phone buzzed just before she switched to airplane mode.

_[From: Yuna_

_miss you already rabbit]_

Attached to the message was a picture of the squad selfie-style, everyone cramming into frame with bright smiles and waving, and Hana finally, _finally,_ felt that ache in her chest fade away.

Goodbyes hurt, always marked the end of something, but Hana also figured things could only begin when something else ended. Bear in hand, her heart light as a feather as she thought of Yuna and that kiss, Hana thought this was one hell of a beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me over at my [tumblr](http://aerihead.tumblr.com/) and my [twitter](https://twitter.com/aerihead/)!


End file.
